Blood Moon
by Snowy.Fullmoon
Summary: With two supernatural races at a never-ending war lasting millennium, neither side could comprehend the repercussions of a star-crossed, inexcusable love so eternal and deadly passionate it could destroy everything as they know it. As a ruthless, pink-haired prince and a mischievous, brown-eyed wolf discover the perils of falling in love with the wrong person. {AU, NaLu}
1. Prologue

_Blood Moon  
Prologue_

* * *

An eery silence filled the war torn landscape. Not a single bird nor rustling of leaves filled the air, it was simply silent. The ground was faintly lit from the white of the full moon, with rising walls on both sides of the bloodstained plane, a large cliff rising above a rising sea on one side as a large stone wall surrounded a grand castle. On the far opposite of the large castle lay a thick forest, with trees that rose into the air like skyscrapers, many touching the clouds above, this civilisation was surrounded by a large wood and natural fortifications.

Behind one wall lay the Shifters of the Moon, or 'Shifters' for short, able to change their human forms into something much more beast-like, able to shift into everything from a bear, to a jaguar, to the most elite and sought-out: a wolf. Only those with wolf blood could rule, as they were the most ferocious, the deadliest of the three forms of shifters. The bears were the protectors, the defenders of the civilisation, the jaguars the soldiers who served at the front lines and sometimes behind enemy lines, whilst the wolves were the leaders, the stalkers and the voice of reason. Everyone had their place, a monarchy of sorts, yet still held inklings of democracy. However, with such immense power came slight sacrifices: They were only able to fully shift on the full moon, though still able to harness traits of their beasts, and every time they did shift into their 'true' animalistic forms they would feel everything. Every bone breaking and reforming, every tooth pierce through gum and every single finer of fur burst out from their skin. The Shifters knew pain, they relished it. The Shifters of the Moon were very trusting of one another, no one spoke ill of each other nor did they lie or hurt any other of their race for fear of banishment which in this never-ending war meant certain death. With a very loose monarchy of sorts, they were less of a distinguished kingdom and more of a tribe or a family.

Across the field from the Shifters' fort lay Zeref's Children, Children or Child for short, or the 'Suckers' as the Shifters called them. Beautiful, deadly and ruthless they were the offspring of the demon Zeref. With large canines and distinguished eyes either; onyx or blue, and a thirst for the red liquid which keeps every living thing with a beating heart alive, these children of the demon were unstoppable when their hormones elevated, be it for: anger, hatred, hunger or even love. Using an absolute monarchy system they somehow managed to find peace as only a select few of the correct bloodline were royalty, which as so happened, were the direct descendants of their creator, Zeref. The nobility were still descendants of the creator of them, yet less so as their bloodlines had become tainted through wars, and inexcusable loves with Nymphs, humans, and even Merpeople. The serfs, were humans who were changed into the Children whether by accident or on purpose through a bite or sexual relations, sometimes the transformation worked and other times it did not. They are less powerful than the royalty or nobility, with more rounded canines that wouldn't be able to break through human skin, nor did they hold any of the Children's potent venom, which was sussed for transformations and mating, they are also more human than Child. These humans-turned-Child became the working class citizens of the race. Serving on the front lines, on the farmlands and on 'collection duty' by collecting fresh blood for their higher-ups. Again, however, like the Shifters, because the Children held so much power they too had high costs, possibly even higher than that of the Shifters. The Children were unable to step a foot outside during the day for fear of burning, nor were they able to drink the blood of the Shifters, if they did not drink fresh blood at least once every month they themselves would turn to ash and drift away on the wind, hydrophobia was also instilled on everyone, young or old as even they were frightened of the beasts that lurked in the Merpeople's domain.

As the pristine white moon began to turn a blood red, the war torn landscape's eery silence was soon shattered as hundreds of howls filled the air and the large stone gates on either side of the great plane opened, growing wider and wider every second as thousands of Shifters and Children fled onto the plane, facing off against their own perspective mortal enemy. The war that began but never ends. The reason and beginning of the war had slowly changed over the millennium. Some stories said that it began when Zeref conceived a child with a human woman, birthing the first Child. As a result the first Shifters were too created by the Nymphs of the Forest as a way to counter the vicious, bloodthirsty ways of Zeref's offspring. Other stories speak of two star-crossed lovers, a Nymph of the Forest and a lesser demon from below who found their way into each other's arms, they bore children as most lovers do, however both sides of the family tree became supernatural beings; one, a blood-sucking demon in human form and the other, literal animalistic beasts in human form. As these children fell in love and bore children of their own they spread across the land like an epidemic until the leaders of both sides, on the guidance of their respective fore-parents, the elementals in the air and Nymphs of the Forest for the Shifters of the Moon, and the beasts below for the Children of Zeref, declared war on one another. Trying to rid the world of the other species, believing their own was the key to the world and the gateway to the other land of Fiore where peace, magic, technology and eternal happiness lay. An old wives' tale in the eyes of many.

It was on that night of the first blood moon in two eons, that two young ones who would change the fate of: the Shifters, the Children, the Humans, even the Merpeople in the sea, the beasts below and the elementals in the air, were born. One a Shifter, the other a Child of Zeref. Even the best seers, the greatest tacticians, the most intelligent in the world would never even begin to imagine the scale of which their fates would be altered.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, more will be coming. I'm sorry it's so short, but this is just the prologue!  
**

**I do love reviews, so please do! For every review, an awesome Shifter/Child scene will be given. As well as lots of cyber cookies and hugs. Arigato!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does..unfortunately.**

**Read, review, recommend!**

**Ja ne,  
Snowy. x**


	2. The Beginning of the End

_Blood Moon_

_Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End_

* * *

**-Lucy-**

"Its settled then. The wolves will run with the jaguars the next coming full moon." A loud voice boomed over the bonfire. I never truly understood why Erza spoke so loudly considering that every one of the Shifters gathered had superb hearing. She could speak in the softest whisper from across the forest and we would probably hear her.

"Lu-chan? Are you listening?" A soft voice whispered in my ear, the fruit scented breath tickling my neck.

"Of course I'm listening Levy-chan. When have I ever not listened?" _  
_

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Levy sighed softly, but I still heard it clear as a bell. "Lu-chan, you are one of three wolves. The wolves' job is to guide us and lead us. For Nymph's sake, you're a pure-blood Shifter. You should be the one up there instead of Erza." I saw Levy nod her head towards where Erza was standing. Her mate, Jellal, was standing beside her with an expression on his face that one can only determine as hopelessly in love with his red-haired companion. Women always lead, it's the males' job to support the women and do some of the household chores although we're usually equal. The whole system is a bit backwards, I know, but it seemingly works in our favour, which is nice.

I guess.

"You'll find a mate soon Lu-chan, then you'll be the most ferocious, and best wold we've ever ha-" I cut Levy off with a flip of my hand, not really wanting to hear this whole story again. Honestly, how many times can a girl repeat herself. Yes, I'd be stronger with a mate. No, it's not as easy as picking one out at a store. Yes, it would be amazing. No, I can't comprehend. Yes, I'll find my destined mate. No, it won't be any time soon. As one can tell, the argument is stale, old and obviously one-sided. I mean, I'd win of course since finding a mate is like finding a needle in a world of hay. I mentally patted myself on the back for using a metaphor. I guess I can be poetic sometimes...sometimes. Just because Levy found her mate, who just so happens to be a jaguar, a few months ago and now she's made it her life's duty to find mine.

"Go eat some honey, Levy. I don't want to hear it." My voice coming out harsher than I intended.

"I may be a _mere bear_, oh mighty wolf, but you know full well I hate honey!" Levy stamped her foot against the dirt floor, a cloud of dust rising up around her. Right, I forgot that since she found her _other half_ she has the ability to transform parts of her body and use her bear strength without transforming - which can only be done on a full moon. Unless of course you're a full-blooded Shifter. Like me. I have the lovely ability to transform on will.

Sorry, that was a lie.

Transforming is a painful process, but the adrenaline usually kicks in to counter-act the pain it doesn't always mask it completely. Imagine every single one of your bones breaking at once, your wisdom teeth breaking through your gum and tiny, prickly hairs piercing through your skin. Now multiply that pain by ten. Just because I'm full-blooded doesn't mean it isn't any less painful which these people don't seem to understand.

"You prance around like a horse on a field all like; 'Look at me! I'm a full-blooded Shifter! I have a Nymph parent and a Shifter as a parent too!' Why don't you just shut up once in a while!" After going on her little screaming fit - which drew the attention of _everyone_ in the area - Levy stormed home. I don't understand why she's been so cranky lately, always barking at others and especially myself. Gee, thanks Levy. Now I had to battle the creepy stares and disappointed looks from just about everyone, and of course, the glare from Erza which scares the wits out of me and would make anyone run for the hills. Except she's my friend.

Sort of.

Kinda.

Not really.

Erza is more of a comrade against a common evil. We share little in common except the experience of war. Oh, and our inner wolves. See, what's cool about us Shifters is that we have two minds effectively. We have our run-of-the-mill Human minds which hold petty thoughts but intellectual thoughts, and we have our inner beast be it a: wolf, jaguar or bear. Our animal minds are well, animalistic to say the least. They always want to band with others who are the same as us and automatically look out for them. With only three wolves in our entire Shifter community, two of which are mated, both sides of me - human and not - have mutually decided that we are more of the lone wolf type quite literally in fact. I continued to muse about what it would be like to be able to run free through the forest when a loud cough interrupted my thoughts.

"May I continue Lucy?" Scarlet demanded. None of us have last names, but everyone's given Erza the last name Scarlet because of her hair, which has become her informal nick-name.

A scowl and a returning glare was my only response. Take that, bitch.

"As I was saying. We have a run next full moon - wolves and jaguars - and we have a pressing problem about the Children-" Erza's little tirade was cut short from all the boo's, shouts and obscene words. Everyone quieted down the moment Erza raised her hand, however. Damn, I wish I could do that. "- they have been taking more and more humans as of late. Our spies say that the higher-ups seem to be building an army. A large one. We need to be prepared. Bears," Scarlet pointed towards the huddle of bears, "that means we need to stock up on essential items and fortify the defences. Jaguars," A glance was all Erza needed to command the jaguar's attention, Levy's mate being one of them, "be on guard. And Lucy, don't fuck anything up, alright?" That cow, she didn't even acknowledge me. So, me being the smartest person alive, flipped her off. Of course she didn't take that too kindly so I high-tailed it out of there as fast as a rabbit. A shit-storm was about to rain down and like hell I was gonna be near it.

**XxXxXxX**

Nails became claws, nose became a snout, flat ears became perked ones, arms became legs and a tail grew. It was hell on Earthland and painful to no extent but the freedom of letting my wolf side - my _true_ side - escape the confines of my measly human skin. The sounds of birds chirping and the wind in the trees was so melodic I almost felt sorry for the humans who would probably never experience anything like this. A wide, doggy smile broke out across my face as I took off at a run. My paws pounded against the soft forest floor, my pants came loud and hard, trees seemed to bend out of the way and those that didn't move fast enough had branches snapped off. I was loud and I didn't care, I even let off a long howl but I didn't care.

I was free.

* * *

**-Natsu-**

This chair was uncomfortable. Wait, let me reiterate; this _throne_ was uncomfortable. The air up here was also thin. Yeah, never would've expected that, huh? Our 'humble' abode rests on a cliffside which hangs over the raging sea, whilst this castle rises even higher than it is from the base of the cliff to the top. It's bloody high up. Yet, here I am. Listening to the same sob stories from the Serfs - my apologies, the 'working-class' - they should at least be happy that someone decided to spare their life instead of sucking them dry and lately someone had been raiding human settlements, biting as many as they could but not sucking the venom out or just sucking their food - victim - dry. A shame. We nobility have learnt one thing: Never waste a good meal because eventually the food will just run out. We ain't like those mutts over yonder either, we are strictly carnivorous beings.

"Natsu-**ouji, **you must give him your command." A soft voice mumbled to me. Ah, Gray, my beloved working-class servant. I found him one day and his blood piqued my hunger, although I was quite hungry and if I had known he would be so bossy I wouldn't have bothered and chosen a much sexier person, hopefully a female but you can never be too choosy.

"What was his request again?" I inquired, glancing down at the man who sat a good ten feet below my feet, he looked like a farmer. He was balding and held a threadbare, straw hat in his clenched fists which shook with every breath he took, an older man or at least he was...when his heart used to beat.

"Natus-ouji. He requested that his food taxes cut since the last raid from the Shifters left all of his crops barren." Gray gave me a look, a look that said: you-better-give-him-his-fucking-tax-cut-or-else. Rolling my eyes and with a wave of my hand I did just that. I cut his taxes, however a monarch, or at least the son of a monarch, can never be too kind so I ordered him to bring me his normal tax plus half of his tax next season. I may not be the kindest person, but I wasn't heartless. I still had a heart, it just didn't beat.

At all.

It never has beat a single throb in my life and I doubt it ever will. See, no heart beating equals no blood pumping. So during the day we go through almost a hibernation state and when we wake there's either a fresh goblet of blood or a whole person of blood waiting for us. We need blood to survive since we can't use our own which has probably turned to ash considering the age of some of these old fuckers. Running a hand through my pink hair which I loathed to no end, I glanced at Gray. My eyes widened and my bottom lip stuck out. A member of the royal family asking permission from a servant? I know, I know. Preposterous! Except the fact that Gray was one of my father's favourite servants. I could see why, we was a hard worker just..controlling. An over-bearing mother of sorts.

"All right, all right. I'll tell the rest of them that you have retired to your chambers." I cheered myself but didn't get to for long as Gray continued, "but if you get caught. I won't be responsible for you flame-brain."

A stuck-out tongue was the only reply.

**XxXxXxX**

Pulling the robe's hood tighter over my obvious pink hair was a hassle, considering it stuck out at weird angles and made indentations in the rough material hood. See, I would love to wear a silk or even satin one but that would be like holding a huge sign above my head reading:

_Royal over here! Come throw rotten fruit at me!_

I would like to avoid that if I could thank you very much. Sneaking through the slums was easy enough, one can blend in quite nicely with the shit covered walls and pathways that reeked of urine, alcohol and sex but it was actually leaving the city which was the difficult part. If I were to drop my hood, I'd automatically be recognised and dragged back to the castle. Even if I tried to sneak past, they'd pull my hood down and it'd be the same old story. Instead I dress like a farmer, act like a farmer, speak like a farmer and waltz out of the city 'looking for seeds'. Sometimes it's nice to have tanned skin, since the working-class are outside all day they're still alive in many ways, mainly some blood pumps through their veins and that they can tan. Slowly, but they still tan.

"Hold it, mister. Where do you think you're going, aye?"

Glaring up at the guard through my eyelashes I could tell he was an old-timer, but what he gained in experience he lacked in any form of brain function so it's rather easy to trick ones like him.

"Geez, sorry. Was jus' gonna look for more seeds fir ma farm." Translation: _Sorry sir. I was just going to go forage for some more seeds to plant crops in my farm. _I dislike speaking so informally, but it has to be done. The guard eyed me for a few moments before waving me past, towards the city gates and the wide unknown.

Finally.

With determined steps I knew exactly where I was headed. Praise Zeref, I needed to bathe.

**XxXxXxX**

Unclipping the small broach that held my robe together I threw the whole thing over a branch of a tree. My white tunic was next which instead was thrown near the riverbank along. Glancing down at my trousers I inspected them for any dirt or dust. Finding none, I was content with just leaving them on whilst washing my tunic in the river. Going through the whole process of washing was repetitive but strangely soothing. _Rinse, beat against a rock, rinse, scrub with moss, rinse, beat, rinse and scrub._ It sounds simple but believe me, it truly isn't and takes a few tries to actually get the method down pat. The sound of birds, the wind and the water made this scene so serene. At least it would have been, until a heart-wrenching howl cut through all other sounds. The birds took flight, the wind seemed to stop even the tinkling of water seemed to cease. There was only me and that howl. This wolf's howl with made my stomach flip and pulled the string of my heart-that-never-beat, I had the urge to run towards the sound but knew I shouldn't. Even for a pure-blooded Child, facing off against a Shifter alone was insane, even more so if it was a wolf. There was a reason my father and his little band of men tried to wipe out every single wolf Shifter in the world. We all believed they were victorious however this one wolf howl proves otherwise. As quickly as it began, the howl ended.

Silence greeted me.

Turning back to my shirt I went through my cleaning pattern before laying it on a nearby rock which was in plain view of the sun, hoping it would dry in time. At least, before that wolf gets here. One look at my eyes and my head will be floating back down the river out to sea. A shiver ran down my spine.

The sea.  
There was a reason the Children of Zeref were scared of water. It was the Merpeople's domain. They were precise, deadly, yet beautiful. They also _never_ took prisoners.

With all my thoughts I didn't notice the wolf that was standing in front of me until I heard a deep, rumbling growl that made me curl my toes into the dirt below. Whether out of fear or something else, I'll never know. The wolf in front of me was very, very large. The size of my throne I would hypothesis, and that throne could hold two buff men sitting next to each other comfortably. I would know, I sit on it with Gray sometimes as we share our newest encounters with interesting people and events. The wolf's coat was a sheen yellow and the tips of the ears faded into a snow white, as did the belly and the two front paws. While the wolf was long and big, it was also built for speed and endurance. With long legs and not an ounce of fat on it, I just wanted to reach out and run my fingers along the taut muscles and feel the fur beneath my fingers. Would its fur be soft? Or would it be coarse? I pondered to myself as I scoped out the rest of the animal. As my own onyx eyes locked with its own brown ones, I knew something deep within my gut and something I hadn't ever heard from before -my heart- that I had fallen fast, and I sure as hell hoped there would be something to catch me when I reached the bottom.

This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written before. I also tried writing in first person, which is really strange but I thought I'd give it a go so definitely give me tips and reviews which I love. I don't know why but I always manage to introduce Natsu to Lucy when he's shirtless or dripping wet. I have a strange mind.**

**Honorific/Translation note: The honorific '-ouji' means 'Prince'. Yes, I will be using honorifics throughout my story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Though I would take good care of it if I did. **

**Replies to Reviews: Never done this before, but why not?  
**

**Yolo1234: Not really a reply, but, look! A new chapter. Updated. (^-^)**

**Don't forget to read, review and recommend! I love reviews. They make me feel happy. Plus, more reviews means more NaLu time, which is what you're all here for..right?**


	3. What Is This Feeling?

_Blood Moon_

_Chapter 2 - What Is This Feeling?_

* * *

**-Lucy-**

The only light in the clearing by the river was from the waning moon high up in the sky. The only sound from the owls that hooted as they flew and the river beside them gurgling and bubbling. From the corner of my eye I could see that it was closer to midnight, yet here I sat staring up into these slanted onyx eyes which were surrounded by spiky pink hair. The two of us had been standing here for what felt like a few hours, neither of us moving from our respective spots. I had stumbled across this pink-haired man whilst running, I smelt him before I saw him although I couldn't pick up distinctive smells.

I still can't.

He was shirtless. His pants were hung low on his hips which was nothing shocking. Believe me. Toned muscles etched their way across his chest and arms, abs so washboard they could probably clean any form of clothing...without water. Throughout all of my little eye-stripping -though it couldn't be called that since he technically was already half stripped- I didn't notice that he was slowly inching his way towards me, a hand curled in on itself and making its way towards my nose. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind;  
_What was he doing? __Why is he doing this? How does he have this effect on me? WHY IS HE SCRATCHING MY EAR?_

If I were a cat, I probably would have purred. Within a matter of mere moments this man had found the most ticklish spot on my entire body. Not that I was ticklish or anything, might I add. Although, the most ticklish spot was a tiny little muscle right behind my left ear, making my tail wag and my tongue loll out as a wolfish smile overtook my face.

"Who's a good..err.." He stopped speaking, shifting his body to glance between my legs. "Girl! You're a lady." My face flushed, as I felt suddenly light-headed. His voice was like liquid gold, heating up everything in its path. As I felt his hands run through my coarse fur, leaving goosebumps in their wake I heard a snap of a twig. Instantly jumping up onto my haunches I sniffed around, however the only smells available was leather and smoke that wafted from a certain pink-haired individual who was now positioned next to me. The scent rolled through my nose, sending my heart racing and my stomach doing flips. What was this feeling? This feeling that had me so crazy? With a discontented sigh, I turned to my ears.

"He has to be around here somewhere."

"Zeref, that stupid boy. He needs to learn responsibility."

"Quiet! You do realise he has better hearing than all of us combined!?"

There. Voices. Judging by the footfalls and the voices, I assumed there were about four men in total. There was a shift of weight next to me, spinning my head I saw the man stand up. Rubbing my head as he did so, leaning in towards my ear.

"This place. This time. Tomorrow night" He whispered in my ear, cool minty breath brushing along the left side of my face, "By the way, wolfie, my name is Natsu." He looked me right in the eyes, a cocky grin plastered on that face of his before he leaned in and pecked my wet nose. I simply stared as he turned on his heel and ran back down the river, swearing by all manner of beings that I was not flustered or embarrassed in any way, shape, or form.

**XxXxXxX**

He kissed my nose.

_He_ kissed my nose.

He _kissed_ my nose.

He kissed _my _nose.

He kissed my _nose!_

I continued to repeat that mantra through my head, over and over and over again. My cheeks a lovely red. Not a pretty rose pink, or even a beet red. It was a blood red. Dark, brooding and unforgiving. Of course I was going to meat him again tonight. How could I not? An excited flutter unleashed itself in my chest as I tried to contain a smile to no avail. No matter what I tried to rid my mind of this pink-haired man, I simply couldn't. Although, when Erza announced that there was to be a raid at exactly an hour and a half past the middle of the night, my smile faded. It was like she knew. Which was impossible of course, or else I would have been able to smell her.

I think.

I hope.

No, that was silly. Erza was many things, but she wasn't a jaguar. Although, she may have had a jaguar tail me. I mean, I did piss her off. Why does she have to make things so difficult?

"Lucy! Are you listening to the plan?" Erza's booming voice screamed at me.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, of course." I replied. Hoping that I managed to absorb at least some of what she was saying.

"Then would you care to enlighten us, dear wolf of ours?" I didn't miss that sarcasm or namedrop. Whatever, she can burn in the depths of hell for all I care.

"Yes, oh mighty, _mated_ Erza. I would love to." Her face went red with anger, satisfied I continued, "The bears stay at the compound, fortifying and defending. The jaguars will head in before the three of us, open the gates and make a path towards their storerooms. Once there, the jaguars will take all the food, coin and tradable items they can carry while you, Jellal, and myself make our way towards the throne room which we will then confront the tyrannous royal family and bring an end to them." Throughout my whole speech I kept my eye-contact with Erza, never once breaking her stare. Sitting back in my wimpy seat only then did I notice that the room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

"You're dismissed then, Lucy." A wave of her hand and that coward dismissed me. A low growl emitted from the back of my throat, it was almost challenging in a way. The few bears and jaguars in the small room all backed up in their chairs and after deciding that wasn't far enough, pushed them as far away from me as they could. Pansies, scared of their own shadow. I'll show them who the real alpha is. With a loud crash I had already thrown my chair back into the wooden wall behind it and was halfway across the room towards Erza before I came to my senses again. As the red haze that surrounded my vision subsided I took a step towards Erza staring into her eyes I found something I never expected to find there.

Fear.

My suspicions were confirmed when I noticed her bottom lip quivering.

"Y-y-you've found them."

**XxXxXxX**

Leather boots hit soft soil, breaths were coming hard and fast as I burst my way into the clearing by the river. Exactly where I had met Natsu the evening before, and like clockwork he was there again. Except instead of washing his shirt, he sat on a nearby rock whittling away at a twig. With a shirt on.

Unfortunately.

With a worried glance I peered down at my clothing. A simple white,loose tunic was tuckes into waist-high brown leather pants that molded to the outline of legs without managing to constrict my movement, finally a pair of thin soled brown boots lay on my feet. With a shaky breath I stepped forward -wiping off imaginary dust in the process- until I was standing in front of Natsu.

"Can I help you, blondie?" His smooth voice rung out over the water and rushed through my body. He raised his brow, obviously at my lack of speech.  
"Well? Are you mute or something?"

"I'm not mute, Pinky. And I believe I have you mistaken for someone because I'm looking for a kind pink-haired man. Obviously, not you." I was surprised at how snarky my voice sounded. Then again, I was in an extremely bad mood.

"PINKY? For your information, mutt, it's _salmon_ not pink. I also doubt that there's many pink-haired men. The world wouldn't be able to handle two of me." A wink and a wide grin followed having corrected my judgement over the color of his strange hair.

"Mutt? I'm not a mutt and your hair, well it's pink. Sorry to break it to you."

"Yes, blondie, you smell of wet dog."

"My name's Lucy, and I do not smell of wet dog...Although I did bathe before I came." My voice trailed off.

"Whatever you say Luigi."

"It's Lucy. L-U-C-Y." Nymph, this guy was getting on my nerves. Curling my fingers into fists I was _this_ close to slamming his face into the boulder he sat upon. Flickering my eyes between his face and the boulder I guess he caught on fast as he launched himself on me, throwing me to the wet grass beneath. He was on top of me, crushing my lungs whilst holding my wrists in one hand way above my head as he used his legs as weights he locked them behind my ankles.  
I was well and truly stuck. Although there were two problems to this little tirade:

1) I couldn't breathe.

2) My heart was beating against my rib-cage so fast and violently I thought it would explode.

Actually no, I lied. There were three problems, the third being:  
I had no intention of telling the man pinning me down to get off.

Yeah. I'm screwed.

* * *

**-Natsu-**

This blonde girl, Luigi or whatever, was staring at me with her large dark brown eyes the shape of a robin's eggs. Her blonde hair was strewn around her, framing her delicate face. A strange thump echoed in my chest. Another thump. And another. That stupid heart of mine began beating faster and faster and faster until..it stopped. A shuddering, painful breath of air filled my lungs as my eyes never left Lucy's. Her lips parted as she gasped. I was still laying on top of her, without realizing what I was doing I leaned closer and closer to her face until my own lips brushed against her own. The reason I pinned this blonde girl who smelled of wet dog down was not to kiss her, but to drain her.

What a cruel world.

My thoughts were drawn back to this petite girl when her tongue ran its way over my lower lip. Opening my own mouth, I deepened the kiss as one of my hands let go of her wrists and cupped her pristine cheek. We stayed like this for a few minutes: Myself holding her cheek, whilst my body was no longer pinning her to the ground it was still above her, merely hovering a few inches so she could breathe. Whilst she flexed her wrists to be let go and with a heavy heart I did. Instead, only to run my hands down her lower back and pick her up as I rolled into a sitting position against the boulder, placing her on my lap. Never once breaking the kiss. A low growl rumbled in my throat as one of her slender hands played with the soft hair on the nape of my neck and the other ran its way down my arms to clasp my hand.

If I hadn't fallen for this girl the moment she stepped out of those damn woods. I have now. And I had a feeling I would continue falling for her again, and again, and again.

**XxXxXxX**

_Why did I do that? I swear I'm warranting myself a death sentence._ _She'll kill me because I need her. Like fire needs oxygen and the clouds need water. I need her.__ I need her. I need her._ A thousand thoughts ran through that mind of mine, resting upon the fact that I needed Lucy. She was mine and if anyone stood in my way, I would kill them. Plain and simple. Running a calloused hand down my face I wondered what was wrong with me. That's right...Lucy was wrong with me. After we had made-out, she had gazed at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and bruised lips from kissing, not to mention that wet white shirt of hers which showed a tad too much but let's not go there but, Zeref help me, I would've taken her there had I not had anymore self control than what I have.

"Ouji-sama! Ouji-sama!" A breathless servant ran up to me, his face a bright red.

"What it is?"

"T-t-there is a raid! From those Shifters, Ouji-sama. They're taking everything and leaving nothing behind!"

A sudden rage flooded me, how dare they?! It wasn't even a full moon..wait...no, it was. Zeref where has my head been? I should have posted more guards. Oh, right, my head -along with my heart- was with Lucy. No matter, for the moment these mutts had to pay and I wouldn't stop until I drained every. Last. One.

"What's your name, servant?"

"M-my name?"

"Yes you fool."

"In my human years it was **Dai**." Humph, the name Dai suit him as he was fairly large with round shoulders and a full belly.

"Fine then. _Dai,_" I said, placing sarcasm and emphasis on his name, "Let's go teach these mutts a lesson then, aye?" A wicked smile made its way across my face as I imagined biting into a Shifter. Their blood was just so...orgasmic should I say? Sharp stings embedded itself in my flesh as I felt my fangs elongate that is until I smelt vanilla and cherry blossoms. See, when I told Lucy that she smelt of wet dog it wasn't a complete lie just a somewhat lie when in truth her skin radiated the smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms. Instead of following Dai I instead followed my nose to where she was. After a few moments of sniffing around like a dog I found her, but stopped dead in my tracks. The smell of Lucy was strongest where a big, yellow wolf was standing. Too large to be a natural born wolf, and dire wolves were mere legends. Although, I had found a legend myself as well as a few things.

The first being, my perfect match was a wolf.

The second being, she was a Shifter.

And finally, she was trying to kill me.

Yet I still ached for her, body and soul. This...this stupid feeling of love.

Zeref take me.

* * *

**A/N:  
I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I went away for my first week of mid-year holidays and had NO internet whatsoever, which really stinks. The plot thickens! Dun dun duuunnn! I was hoping on making this chapter longer but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and decided to end it on that note. Mwhahahahaha- Sorry, laughing like a maniac can get out of hand sometimes. Anywhozles.**

**Translation Notes:  
The name Dai means 'great or large' (大) it is a Japanese boy's name.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Though I want to (own it) so NaLu becomes a cannon!**

**Replies to Reviews:  
Starfire: Thank you! But you should put your hat back on, the sun burns.**

**Doraguniru and Yolo1234: Thank you so much, I do plan on updating soon (aka right now) and I will keep going. **

******Don't forget to read, review and recommend! I love reviews. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside that people take time out of their busy schedules to read my stories. I don't mind constructive criticism but flames/flaming is not appreciated. I had it happen on a few of my stories and it makes me feel like I'm cracking on the inside. But none of this mopey stuff, more reviews means more NaLu kisses and overall awesome. (Maybe even faster updates! *gasp!*) **


End file.
